She's your what?
by Jeanie Bagel
Summary: A young mutant sets out on a mission to find someone she lost long ago, with only a stray dog as company she heads out into the world.


I started this in Sheepland cause I was bored and well it just kinda popped into my head when I was awake because the dog had stolen my covers and I was freezing to death. And it was chuckin it down.

-1-

A small young girl ran through a forest somewhere in Canada. Her blue trainers splashing water and mud up her already soaked black ¾ length pants, her blue hooded t-shirt clung to her small form as her blueish-black soaked hair flew out behind her. The wind howled and the rain fell around her as the wet, frightened child ran through the darkness.

She looked behind her every so often; men's voices could be heard in the distance. She tripped over a tree root she slid along the muddy forest floor before climbing to her feet and setting off running again. She became more and more tired as she ran wet and muddy in the darkness of the cold night. When she reached a highway she no longer had the energy to run and so the small child walked shivering, breathless and wet along the side of the road hoping they would not catch up to her.

Several cars past the girl none seemed to give much more than a passing glance. As the girl walked along she thought back to a few hours or so ago when she was safe and dry in her mother's car.

They had driven down this same highway though it seemed different then, "Alright we're here" her mother had said getting out of the now stationary car. She got out also curious as to where they were. There were three men there outside another car larger than that belonging to her mother. There was something about it that sort of scared the young girl. Her mother talked to the men for a while "He's her father" he mother said showing the men a photo. The girl who was small for her age stood on her tiptoes so that she too could see the face of her father whom she didn't remember.

"She does look like him" they said staring at the child. Then they past her mother a briefcase she looked inside and went to get back in her car but when the blue-black haired girl tried to follow her mother the men had stopped her. She was made to watch as her mother drove away and left her alone with strange men. The men looked down at her "Well Emily say good-bye your ours now" one of them said.

The sound of a trucks horn brought her from her thoughts she looked and saw she was standing next to a garage which had a small café type thing. She went inside and sat at an luminous green table. She normally wouldn't have because of her clothes being so wet and dirty but she was too tired. A young waitress came to take her order. The girl put her shivering hands in her pockets and pulled out what little money she had "W-what c-can I-I g-get f-for this?" she asked the woman looked at the money and was about to tell her she couldn't afford anything but looked at her. The girl was pale and her drenched hair now stuck to her face and the rest of her was caked in mud. She sat shivering on the chair. The waitress took pity on the girl and took half her money and went and got her a hot chocolate making up the rest of the money needed herself.

Emily pulled what looked like a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it; she looked at it before folding it back up and putting it back in her pocket. The waitress brought her her drink.

Some men walked into the small diner they went up to a waitress "Hey, you seen a kid bout this high short blue-black hair probably very wet" they asked

"Yeah she's right over the- oh well she was right over there" she said pointing at the now empty table where Emily was sitting a few minutes ago. "She can't have gone far" one man said to the other and then they left. The waitress shrugged and went to get the empty cup from the table. As she got there she heard "Are they gone?" whispered from under the table. She knelt down and saw that Emily was hiding under the table she looked at the door. "You mean those men?" she asked Emily nodded "Yeah their gone"

Emily sighed and got up from under the table. She thanked the nice waitress and headed out of the door she felt slightly better now she had rested and had something to drink. When she got outside she pulled her hood up as best she could. she started walking back down the highway. After she had walked a while she saw a sign which said the next town was only a few miles away.

* * *

The rain had finally stopped when Emily reached the town. She was tired and kept yawning she found a doorway which had been sheltered from the rain and sat on the floor she brought her knees up to her chest and folded her arms over them rested her head on her arms. Emily started to cry tears rolled down her face onto her muddy arms and rolled onto her pants. There was an ally next to the building _"Hey hey who's makin all the noise" _someone said and a medium-ish sized Shiba Inu (That dog that kinda looks like a wolf but not as much as a husky) it was all black except it had ginger legs and paws as well as two orange stripes going outwards from its chest. It had white along each side of its face with some ginger and two ginger spots which looked like eyebrows. 

The dog tilted its head at the crying child before it. He began lightly tapping her with his paw and whimpering slightly. Emily looked up and sniffed _"Don't cry I hate when you humans cry" _he said. Emily wiped her eyes

"I'm sorry" she said. The dog took a step closer to her

_"Wait you understood what I just said?" _he asked the girl nodded _"How?"_

"I dunno always have" she said shrugging. (Can ya guess what she is yet?)

_"So uh you have a name?"_

"Emily, Do you?"

_"Not that I know of"_

"Do you wanna help me find my daddy?"

_"Sure why not I don't have any other plans"_ the dog said lying down next to the child facing her, Emily put her legs down and the dog lay it's head on her knees. "So can I give you a name?" she asked

_ "Sure" _

"I'm gonna call you Keeba" Emily said nodding

_"Okay"_ he said before sighing and shutting his eyes. Emily smiled at her new friend and also closed her eyes. Emily shivered Keeba opened his eyes and inched closer to her.


End file.
